Some notebook computers are designed to be sealed to the exterior ambient to maintain a waterproof (or resistant) and dustproof (or resistant) computer. These computers utilize no external venting since the external venting could provide a liquid and/or dust path into the notebook, resulting in a notebook susceptible to the elements. The cooling for these computers was provided passively utilizing devices to dissipate the heat (heat sinks). The “sealed” computer worked well when platform powers were low; however, increased performance requirements are making it challenging to achieve the necessary cooling in a sealed design.